


To Be A Hero

by Zellua



Category: Fantasy War Tactics (Video Game)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellua/pseuds/Zellua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all other little boys, Kai wanted to be a hero. Cross-posted from FWT fan forums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Hero

Awareness. Light. A low, feminine voice.

 

"I see that you're awake. Good, that means the ancient has been successfully revived."

With much effort, Kai slowly opened his eyes. Images slowly swam into focus through his bleary vision. Revived? Did that mean he was alive again?"Now that you're awake, I need you to do something for me."

 

Kai was used to taking requests: it was part of his line of work when he had been alive the first time. However, the bespectacled woman before him felt menacing, malicious even, as she approached him with a raised hand.

"What are you-" he attempted to will his legs to run, but they remain limp and useless, keeping him at the mercy of this woman."This won't hurt a bit," she cooed in a mockery of reassurance. "It'll just make your job easier."A flash of light. Runes swirling around his body. A split second of pain-And then a sense of calm and tranquility.Kai's mouth curved up into a smile. "What will you like me to do?" he asked.

 

 

* * *

 

Kai was at a loss when his mentor shoved his sword into Kai's hands.

 

"It's yours now, runt," was all he said when Kai tilted his head in confusion. "Figured you'd get more use out of it than me."

 

His mouth was dry as Kai examined the sword. Despite having trained with the man for years now, Kai had never seen the sword up close before. 

 

The man grunted as he turned around to pour some tea. "Dragon's fang and mana stone. You'd be hard-pressed to find another blade like this easily."

 

Kai could his heart swelling in pride and awe.

 

* * *

 

Jin was the first person who wasn't a healer to see his scars.

 

Kai inwardly cursed his carelessness as she badgered and questioned him about them. He had been sparring with Jin after taking up on her offer to train with him. He just barely managed to dodge the swipe of her mace, but Jin's weapon had snagged onto his top, shredding it to reveal the scars hidden under it, an angry mesh of white-and-red masses.

 

"...they were the reason why I died the first time."

 

He was grateful that Jin didn't press him for details. That was an experience he didn't feel like reliving. He never saw the quiet worry and pain in Jin's eyes as she promised not to tell anyone about those scars.

 

However, Kai did notice Jin covering for him more often than before, dispatching enemies before they could get a sneak attack on him.

 

He decided to buy Jin a new helmet as thanks for looking out for him.

 

* * *

 

The first time Kai killed a monster, he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

 

He had been kneeling by the river, hoping to catch some fish for lunch when he heard the howl of a wolf from behind him. 

 

Kai hadn't thought, simply thrusting his his crude wooden spear right through the wolf's body as it leaped towards him. The wolf whined and whimpered as it crumples to the ground, blood spurting out from where the spear was embedded.

 

Kai could feel his own heart thumping wildly when he heard more howls approaching him. Kai froze as an entire pack of wolves emerged from behind the trees. Even if he still had his spear, he wouldn't be able to overpower that many of the beasts at once.

 

Just as Kai was clinically wondering how many wolves a scrawny boy like him would feed, the wolves were sent flying in an instant. Kai whirled around in astonishment to see a man with a large crimson sword lash out at the remaining wolves. Before he knew it, it was all over, the pack of wolves now lying in pools of red on the ground.

 

The stranger grunted, and then turned around to leave. Kai quickly grabbed the corner of the man's cloak, making the stranger look back.

 

"Teach me how to fight."

 

* * *

 

Like any other little boy in his village, Kai wanted to be a hero when he grew up.

 

His parents had pasted on simpering, adoring smiles, smiles that implied they only thought of his dream as a simple childhood fancy. Kai never saw through those smiles for what they were, assuming they were smiles of approval.

 

Kai's sleepy little village in Tezen, however, was as exciting as watching golems race, so Kai decided to leave.

 

He was eleven when he ran away from home. His parents would never recover from the shock of finding their only son's bed empty with only a single note detailing his plans.

 

* * *

 

Kai coughed up a mouthful of blood as he felt the blades entering his body. One, two, three...

 

It burned. It burned, it burned itburned _itburned_ _itburneditburneditburned_... He didn't know how many swords had pierced through him, all he could felt was the hot, stinging pain as more of the accursed blades found their way through his flesh-

 

Distantly, he could hear screams and gasps as his knees buckled.

 

_I'm sorry, I failed you..._

 

Kai felt himself falling, and then the darkness took over.

 

* * *

 

Kai had never expected to find himself under the tutelage of a hero. Then again, the surly man had only taken Kai under his wing after Kai had battered down his door more times than he could afford to repair.

 

The man had sighed as Kai looked hopefully into his eyes again. "Fine. But if I hear one complaint, runt, I'm tossing you into the river for the fish to eat."

 

Kai nodded his head vigorously, eager to start his training to be a hero.

 

 


End file.
